movie script
by absolutefaith
Summary: it could be life running its course. so, it begins. (or continues, because it wasn't really over, was it?).
1. first

_I don't own Pokemon *sigh*_

* * *

It started like this.

She fished him out of the river and, in a hurry to save his Pokemon, he stole her bike. When she met him, at the Pokemon Center, he told her that her bike was fried and, _I'm sorry, I will pay you back._

And her, with her infamous temper, started screaming, _you bet your ass you will! I will follow you until you pay me back!_

And so she did.

At first, they couldn't stand each other. He was lazy, didn't have a sense of direction and thought about only two things: Pokémon and food; She was loudmouth, violent and bossy.

But, as they travelled together, she realized that he could be a fun person to be with, a person to count on, a good friend; and he realized that she could be a good person to be with, a person to count on, a good friend.

So, one day, they decided to listen to what the other had to say; she helped to keep his ego in check, reminded him to not provoke the other trainers, because that could turn against him; He helped her with her violent nature and tried to not make fun of her fear of bugs.

(Tried, because he was only twelve and to see her screaming and jumping was priceless).

And, along the way, they realized that they were not only good friends. They're _best_ friends.

And things got easier.

They still bickered like they used to. Things got out of hand some times, but all it needed was a thundershock for them to be quiet.

And, as it got easier, they started to notice other things about each other. She looked pretty with her hair down, and he looked handsome with that boyish grin of his.

But all good things come to an end, and she had to leave in order to claim her place at the Cerulean Gym.

He was _oh so sad_ but, being the thirteen year old, said something that was all of place and she misunderstood and, well, they fought. She ran away and he only found her when she was in the middle of a battle with some tugs. And he helped her, because that's what _best_ friends do, right?

So the battle ended and they walked to the road where their paths would separate.

She gave him a handkerchief and he promised that they would be best friends forever. Tried to tell her something from the heart, but he's still a kid and didn't comprehend that funny feeling in his stomach, so he backed down.

So, she went to her way and he went to his next journey with this funny feeling and a promise to keep in touch.

 **x**

It continued like this.

As he travelled through another region, word was that the Cerulean Gym Leader got a Gyarados and he thought _that can't be possible, she's my best friend, she's afraid of that Pokemon, how did that happen._

He was mad because she didn't tell him.

 _But, can you be mad?_ Their older friend asked him, _when was the last time you called her to ask how things were?_

And now he was not mad anymore, only guilty, because he promised to keep in touch and now look at them. He had to find through a nurse Joy something that he should already know.

So, when they met again at the Mirage Kingdom and watched her Pokemon release a Flamethrower in that bad guy, only two things were in his mind.

The first, was that he needed to train extra hard in order to beat her, because look at that monster. The second, was that he was her best friend and should act like it.

She left, and as time passed, she realized that he been calling her more, sending more letters. And, if she were feeling lucky, he even visited her.

They talked one day about matters of the heart, something they didn't do very often because it's too complicated, and he explained to her that he was not happy with the way things turned out between them, and that he was going to try to make it better and she accepted that.

So, with that, their friendship developed into something a little more.

One day, he came to visit her and one thing lead to another and they kissed. She was ecstatic and he was oh so shy but it was the right thing, it was the thing that they wanted for so long, so they did it.

And another chapter started in their lives.

 **x**

It ended like this.

With his travels, he became sort of famous. He was on the cover of every other magazine and she was so proud of him.

With her training, her Gym was becoming one of the Top in Kanto. That, added with her position as a Sensational Sister made her really famous. She was on the cover of every other magazine and he was so proud of her.

And, with that, came all the gossip.

They're dating, they're exclusive but _who the hell is that girl with you in the photo?_ Or _why is this guy standing so close to you?_

They didn't want to be this way. But, with the distance, the long periods of time without having a decent conversation with his travelling, things got difficult.

If they really love each other, they have to endure this, right?

Except that, in a relationship, you can't always count with love, her sister told her.

So, after two years of dating, after a really bad fight, they were both so exhausted that she said _we can't do this anymore._

He looked into those cerulean eyes that he loved so much and, _we can't._

After staring at each other for so long, they decided to break up, before things got too nasty, because they were best friends first and one day they hoped to continue this way.

She hang up and cried on her sister's should and she said that _you are both young. Maybe, someday, you'll be able to continue things from here._

He hang up and walked over to his friends and told them what happened. His purpled haired friend said _you guys are just kids. Who knows what the future holds for you?_

After that, they tried to maintain some sort of friendship, but how is that possible, to be friends with the person you love most?

So, one day, they stopped talking.

Last she heard he was travelling through Kalos, with new friends and possibly dating the female companion of his group.

On his part, her Gym was on top, she was giving lectures about Water Pokemon and going out with that Gym Leader from Trovita.

It could be gossip, but it could be just life running its course.

But it doesn't really end.

 **x**

It's been five years since she last saw him.

So, she needed to double check in order to confirm that yes, it's him, seating on this coffee shop in Cerulean, drinking some tea because some things never change and he never liked coffee and chatting with someone that she doesn't know.

He looks as handsome as ever. He lost the chubby face, and now his maxilar is sharper, his smile is more charming. He looks taller and she dare say, more muscular. But his eyes were still the eyes of his ten year old self.

 _He's probably here for the convention,_ she thinks.

She stared for too long and, when she notices that he's turning his head in her direction, she ran.

But she's not fast enough because he caught a glimpse of red hair so, in the middle of, _excuse me, I need one second, get out of the way, dammit!_ , he's out of the coffee shop, staring at the direction to where she ran off to.

He puts his hands in his pocket and stared at the sky. If she's here, than maybe there's a chance that she's going to the convention.

He never really liked these complicated things, so he exhaled the breath that he didn't know he was holding and returned to his meeting.

So it begins.

(Or continues. Because it wasn't really over, was it?)

 **x**

" _Amazing how life turns out the way that it does_  
 _We end up hurting the ones, the only ones we really love_  
 _I wanna break every clock_  
 _The hands of time could never move again_  
 _We could stay in this moment_  
 _For the rest of our lives_  
 _Is it over now hey, is it over now_ "  
(Anberlin - Inevitable)

* * *

 _OMG, I can't believe I'm trying again. Oh well, shame on me.  
_ _This thing is in my head for who knows how long, because while we have a lot of fics with our favorite couple, I have the impression that they, more times than not, picture this young love, where nothing can go wrong and, for me, this is not what relationships are about. Especially for them, with the distance and everything else. I'm not saying that it can't happen, because I have friends who deal with this kind of situation, but it is a every day struggle._

 _Anyway! I hope you guys like this. Oh! And in case you're wondering, there wil be other couples in this._

 _Reviews are appreciated!_

 _Bye now!_


	2. second

_I don't own Pokemon *sigh*_

* * *

 _Six years ago_

She stared him, unable to do anything. There he was, at her front door, with a bouquet of forget-me-nots. She still remember the fight they had yesterday. They stood in the middle of his room. Her face was red from screaming and his fists were closed, the way he did when he was trying to swallow his anger.

She couldn't understand why it was so difficult for him to express his feelings. Yes, she knows that he loves her but _why can't you just do something nice for a change._

And he only stared at her, unable to say anything because if there's one thing that her boyfriend wasn't good at, was with words.

But now, here he is.

 _I thought about it, and you were right._ He said, with red on his cheeks and his head down. _I'm almost never here and—Well, you deserve—I mean—_

She smiled at him, took the flowers from his hand and _do you even know what these flowers mean?_

He smiled, glad that she left him off the hook. She knows that his heart is in a good place and as he stared at her beautiful eyes, he found the courage that was missing because, _I love you. And I'm sorry if I'm not good with words or anything. But you deserve all that is good and I want to be worth of you. So, if it's a romantic gesture that you want, that's what you'll have. And according to my research – okay, Dawn's research – these are the most beautiful flowers, because of their size and modesty. And that's what you're to me. Not that you're small, I mean, I am taller than you bu—_

She kissed him, because even though he was doing good, she knew that he was going to ruin the speech. _I'm just finishing lunch. Care to join me?_

And he did.

 **X**

He sat on his bed and stared at the picture that he still had of her. They're sitting at the table of some restaurant, and he had his arm around her. He couldn't remember much from that day, just that they're in Cerulean, May and Brock were with them, and he was really, really happy.

He was taking a break before leaving to Sinnoh and was staying at her place. They decided to invite their friends to lunch, since May was staying at her place too.

And they were smiling at each other. They were trying to pose for the photo, but he said something and she started laughing and they forgot about the picture.

She's gorgeous. But when she's being spontaneous- He put the picture back in his wallet.

As he remember the red hair that he saw earlier today, he figured that it's for the best that he didn't talk to her. He wasn't good with words back then; he's certainly not good with them now.

He stared at the vase of forget-me-not and not for the first time wondered why the girl who was supposed to be his end game, became just a chapter in his life.

 **X**

 _Kick, kick, kick, kick._

Her mind was filled with image of his smile, his eyes, _him._

Why did he have to turn up now? She was good, she was moving on – or at least trying too – and just when she _finally_ decided to show up at this stupid party, he decided to show up as well.

 _You can't run away forever, little sis,_ her sister told her, because she needed to talk to someone that wasn't biased. Because all of their friends insisted in the idea that he still loved her. And she doesn't need it right now.

 _You were best friends for so long and—no, Misty, hear me out before you storm out of the room like you do every single time. You were best friends. Yes, you dated, and yes, it ended bad but look at things now. You're 23 years old, top Gym Leader and next in line for a spot at the Elite Four. You changed. He changed too. I'm not saying you should just continue from where you left off but…_

But they should be able to talk to each because it's been a while and they're supposed to be best friends and they had this damn party to attend to, and there're going to be pictures and questions and as she started to swim again she couldn't help but imagine what would be like if they're still together.

 _Kick, kick, kick._

* * *

 _Yes, I truly hated this chapter. But if I stop, I'll never update this thing and for once I really want to finish something. So, there you go. I don't have anyone to beta this for me, so please, put the flames away before leaving a review, ok?_

 _Bye now!_


End file.
